


gentle and close

by lowcarbzeros



Series: all the in betweens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcarbzeros/pseuds/lowcarbzeros
Summary: extension of chapter three of we created a small thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> fucking finally! 
> 
> this was my first time writing smut from second person perspective and also my first time writing straight sex, so i hope it turned out okay.  
> i added the end of chapter three to the beginning of this in italics for a reminder.

>  
> 
> _The tears continue to pour out of you like a fountain, but it's okay because this time they're not out of fear or anxiety, so you just let them go as you bring a hand up to rest on Kuroo's cheek. You sweep your eyes over his handsome features and then bring them up to hold his gaze. You let your emotion coat your voice as you whisper, "I love you so much."_
> 
> _He smoothes back some of your hair from your face and meets your gaze with just as much tenderness. "I love you to," he says, dropping his head to give you a slow kiss. When he pulls back he adds, "So much."_
> 
> _You're feeling so much all at once that all you can do is bring his lips back down to yours, kissing him deeply. As your lips moves against each other, gentle and persistent, you think that maybe you'll be okay._
> 
> _Maybe with him this isn't the end of the world._

 

 

His fingers drift from your face and trail down your neck, callused fingertips igniting sparks where they brush against your skin, tracing along your collarbone where it peeks out of your shirt before skirting over your breasts to splay out over your ribs, and then sliding down your side to rest with a gentle grip on your hip.  You smooth your hands over his strong back, and soon enough your lips begin to move more urgently against his, a feeling of desperation washes over you:

You need him closer. After a week of not seeing him, barely speaking, and all of the tension you've both been under for the last two days, you need to be as close to him as possible.

You _need_ him.

Your fingers curl into his back, stretching and tugging at his shirt, an impatient request for him to come closer. He acquiesces, lowering himself so that his body is flush with yours. He feels solid and warm on top of you, making heat flare through your body. You trace his bottom lip with your tongue and he opens up to you, sliding his tongue along yours. You arch your body into him, pressing impossibly closer, and tighten your arms around him, trying to convey your need for him through every movement.

Kuroo slips his arm underneath you to hold you to him, and you whimper into his mouth.

"Tetsu," you pull on his shirt some more.

He presses hot, sweet kisses to your neck and then brings his lips to your ear and whispers, "I've got you."

 He shifts his legs so that he's kneeling between yours and then pulls you up to sit on his lap, keeping a firm hold around you. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, bringing your face close and sealing your lips to his again. You feel him shift underneath you so that he's sitting properly on the bed, and then his hands are lifting up your shirt. Pulling back, you help him take it off, and he tosses it off to the side. His hands slide up your back until they reach the clasp of your bra, and he unhooks it and slides it off of your arms, leaving your breasts bare.

His lips find yours again; moving with a gentle honesty that you're certain only Kuroo is capable of. While he kisses you he brings a hand up to cup your breast, but when his thumb brushes over your nipple you hiss and jolt at how tender it is. His hand leaves you immediately, and he pulls back to look at you with concern written on his features.

"They're really sore," you whisper, biting your lip and casting your eyes down, "From the hormones I think."

He holds onto your hips and dips his head down to place soft kisses over the swell of your breasts.

"I'll be careful then," he murmurs before he runs one hand slowly down your stomach to caress just under your belly. "I'll be so gentle with you."

Your breath hitches and a shiver runs through your body. Suddenly you're even more desperate to get him out of his clothes so you can be as close to him as possible. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, you start to pull it up. He takes the hint and helps you to get it off of him. When he tugs it over his head, his hair becomes even messier than it already was. Not able to resist, you run your fingers through it which makes him to tilt his head back, revealing his long, gorgeous neck. You brush your lips up the length of it, letting your hot breath splay out over his skin. He runs his hands all over you, tender, careful, and needy all at once.

The room is quiet except for the sounds of your breathing as you simply hold and touch and feel each other, your bodies getting hotter with each passing second. Kuroo then takes a hold of your waist with one arm and with the strength of an athlete lifts you up so that he can roll to the side and gently place you on your back underneath him. He lowers himself so that he's hovering just above you, not quite touching, and his eyes roam over your face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

And then you can't take anymore. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down so that his lips crash into yours. He kisses you back deeply, his hot tongue finding its way into your mouth. He grinds his body down and you can feel his half hard cock pressing against you, sending warmth shooting through your gut and making you gasp into his mouth.

"T-Tetsu, please," you breathe against his lips, tugging on his hair.

He reaches back and untangles one of your hands from his hair, slipping his fingers between yours, and gripping your hand firmly.

"Shh, okay," he whispers and gives you one more searing kiss before moving his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking gently.  He leaves a trail of warm kisses between your breasts and down your stomach, stopping to pay special attention just below your navel. You take the hand he's not holding and run your fingers through his hair. He casts his eyes up to meet yours and then smiles against your stomach; it's a small, private smile that makes your chest ache with how much you love this man.

He squeezes your hand and then lets it go so that he can slip his fingers underneath the waistband of your leggings, pulling them down and off along with your panties. He tosses them to the side and then takes a hold of one of your ankles, kissing the inside of it as he slips off your sock. He does the same to the other leg, and then finally you're fully nude spread out in front of him. Your heart beats rapidly in your chest as he runs his hands down the outside of your thighs and gazes down at you like you're the most precious person in the world. He leans over you and caresses your hips and stomach reverently, his hands warm and rough on your body. At this point you're near shaking with your need for him, the need to feel him in every way possible.

His eyes follow your face as you sit up to bring your lips close to his. He whispers your name against them just like a prayer, and that's when you realize that he's trembling as well.

"Tetsurou," you say, desperation coating your voice as you start to unbuckle his belt hastily, willing your fingers not to fumble. "I _need_ you."

He sucks in a breath and then he's grasping your face with both hands and kissing you fiercely, pushing you back down onto the bed. His kisses are strong and take the breath right out of your lungs. He moves from your lips to kiss all over your face; your cheeks, your chin, your forehead. His own breath is short when he pulls back and looks into your eyes.

"You have me," he pants in a whisper, and then he leans in and kisses down your neck, "You'll always have me."

A whine escapes your throat and you continue to undo his pants, struggling to keep your hands from trembling. You finally get them open and start to push them down his ass, underwear and all. He helps you by shimmying and kicking them off, along with his socks, and then he's completely bare.

Finally.

He's back on top of you in a second; kissing and touching you, gentle somehow even in his desperation.

You trail your hand down between your bodies and take hold of his cock, which is hard and hot in your hand. He shudders as you stroke him, once, twice, and then he pulls your hand away, laying a kiss to your wrist and then letting it go. You grab onto his shoulders instead as he's finally, finally lining himself up with your entrance.

He rests his forehead against yours, brushing your noses together, and then pushes into you. You both gasp as he slides in easily, and god, he fills you up so completely. He holds still a moment, as if revelling in the feeling of you wrapped around him, and then he starts to move, thrusting slow and deep.

The feeling of his cock dragging against your tender walls, the feeling of him covering you, holding you, loving you, brings hitches to your breath. Sends shivers through your body. You drag your hands down his back, feeling his muscles shift as he moves inside you, hitting right where you need him to.

He presses a hot kiss to your mouth and then pulls back to look into your eyes as he runs a hand down your side, over your hip, and up your thigh. He grips your thigh firmly and hitches your leg up, slipping deeper inside you. He continues to undulates his hips, sometimes pausing to catch at your sensitive opening, dragging slowly to light up each nerve, and then pushing in deep. You roll your hips to meet each thrust, syncing with him perfectly.

Pleasure continues to build inside you as the pace increases. You bring a hand up to rest on the back of Kuroo's neck, the other threading through his hair. He brings his lips close to yours, and you breathe in each other's sighs and moans.

"T-Tetsu I—" You cut yourself off with a whine as he hits the perfect spot.

It's so hot where you touch, and you're so close. He feels incredible inside you, connected to you in the most intimate of ways. He presses a kiss to your cheek and then the corner of your eye, and that's when you realize that you're crying. Not hard, just subtle tears leaking from your eyes.

Kuroo brings his lips to your ear and starts whispering soft assurances.

"I'll always be with you, I promise. I—ah"

You tighten around his cock as you ride right on the edge.

"Ah, Tetsu. I- I'm—"  

He thrusts once more and your pleasure piques, your body shaking apart as you fall over the edge. You hang on to Kuroo tightly as he works you through your orgasm, and in only a moment his hips start to stutter and he muffles a cry in your neck, spilling inside of you.

You cling to each other as the last waves of pleasure roll through you, panting heavily. Kuroo nuzzles into your neck and starts placing kisses up your jaw until he reaches your mouth. He brings a hand to your cheek and presses kiss after kiss to your mouth.

"I love you," he murmurs against your lips.

"I love you too," you whisper back.

"Good," he says and kisses your cheek, "Because you're kinda stuck with me now."

You roll your eyes but giggle despite yourself, and he flashes you his brilliant smile.

You don't think you'll mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, in future sex scenes there will be a lot more foreplay. kuroo knows how to take care of his girl. i just wanted this to be more about the connection of kuroo and reader, and less about the mechanics of sex. 
> 
> until next time


End file.
